Unsuspected Savior
by MoonDragonLove
Summary: Kagome's cousin falls into the well and ends up in the Fuedal Era, only she has no idea where she is. She is loud and annoying, but as she risks her life on countless occasions for a little girl she barely knows. Will a certain dog demon fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome sure has been sick a lot lately," one of my cousin's friends brought up. I think her name was Yuka, but I wasn't really sure. Honestly, I don't even know why I was walking home with them. I guess I was just bored without Kagome. "Have you seen her Suri?"

I looked at the three girls and shook my head. "No, but I've also been really busy with school and things though." It was true that I have been busy, but I should really go check on Kagome. I mean, she's never had more than a cold and then all of a sudden she has every ailment known to man? That just doesn't make sense to me at all.

I was a little curious as to whether or not they have tried to see her either. I had a feeling they hadn't, but I was in no position to judge. I said good-bye as I parted ways with them and started down the street that led to the apartment I shared with my older brother.

I was going to visit her today, I really did feel guilty that I hadn't gone to see her even once yet. I climbed up the stairs to my apartment on the sixth floor. Sometimes I wished they'd just install an elevator into this place. As I put the key into the door to unlock it, a moan came from the other side. If I hadn't needed to get to my room to change, I would have just walked away then. However, I pushed the door open and found exactly what I had expected to find. The place was still a mess -much as it has been since our parents left a few years ago- and on the couch was my brother, Haruto, and his girlfriend, Siena, both more than half naked.

But nothing was out of the ordinary.

I ignored then and went into the kitchen. The sink was filled to the brim with dirty dishes and left-over bits of food. I quietly growled at the sink, but did nothing to fix my frustration. Haruto was the adult here, not me. On the Brightside, I only had a few more months and then none of this would affect me whatsoever. The day I turn eighteen, I'm out of this place.

As I grabbed out the carton of orange juice from the fridge, I made my way to my bedroom. Otherwise known as the only clean room in the apartment. I sat down on my bed and screwed the cap off of the carton. I didn't even have to take a sip, the rancid smell was in the air instantly. I quickly screwed the cap back on and checked the expiration date. "Ugh, over two weeks ago," I grumbled as I cracked open my window to let in some fresh air. It's been like this since Mom and Dad decided to just leave us without a single word of warning.

I propped my elbows up on the windowsill and looked out over the city. A sigh escaped my lips as I pushed away from the window and changed out of my school uniform. I was going to see Kagome whether she was up to it or not. I grabbed my tote bag that I used as a purse and ran out of my room. Thankfully, Haruto and Siena had moved off of the couch, so I didn't have to see them before I left. I was surprised by that, they usually didn't care if I was home or not. They would do whatever they wanted on that couch which was why I refused to even touch it anymore.

I jogged out of the door and down the many flights of stairs that led me out of my building and onto the busy streets. The Shrine was on the other side of town. I could either walk or take a bus. I looked down the street and saw that there were still a few people waiting, so I skipped over to them.

The bus ride didn't take nearly as long as if I had gone by foot, obviously. I jumped off of the bus and started up the steps to the Higurashi Shrine. Why do so many places have to have steps? Why not escalators or elevators?

When I finally made it to the top, I instantly went toward the house. I didn't bother knocking, I never did when I came over. "Aunt Maki! Grandpa! I'm home!" I called through the house. Souta was the first one that I saw once I announced my presence.

"Well look who it is. About time you showed up," he said. I smiled and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Souta! I know you must have missed me dearly, please forgive me!" He struggled in my grasp and I let go.

"What are you doing here?" Came the surprised voice of my cousin, Kagome. I looked up at her and smiled. She didn't really look happy to see me, more shocked than anything.

My smile dropped and I placed my hand on my chin. "I was worried about you Kagome, but you seem pretty healthy for someone who misses so much school…" She let out a nervous laugh and put her hands up defensively.

"Oh you know Gramps, he likes being dramatic. It was just a cold," she explained. I nodded and crossed the room to her. "What are you doing?" She asked as I looked at her face closely.

"I don't believe you… You used to go to school with colds all the time, what's different now?" I wonder if I was the only one that realized this. I couldn't have been, right? Kagome laughed and pushed me away so I wasn't so close to her face.

"It was just really bad this time, is all. You're just over thinking things Suri," she said as she gently pushed past me and headed out the door. I couldn't help it, I followed her out and toward the Bone Eater's Well.

"Kagome, since when do you go here?" She turned around suddenly. I guess she hadn't realized I was with her. "Kagome, what's going on?"

She placed her hands on the edge of the well and leaned against it trying to look casual. "It's peaceful in here. And nothing's going on Suri." I rolled my eyes at her. "Don't give me that look!"

"Why not? I can give you any look I want!"

She seemed to think for a moment and it was a long moment at that. I tried not to look impatient, but I was. Kagome let out a long sigh. "Can I explain everything later? I really have to go." I raised an eyebrow at her. If she had to go somewhere, why did she go to the well? She swung her legs over and I reached for her arm, but she had already jumped. I fell over the edge with her.

I closed my eyes as I expected to hit a hard bottom, but the hard impact never came. I slowly opened my eyes and once again was face to face with my cousin. She seemed confused this time. "What?" I asked. I tilted my head back and saw a blue sky over head. "Wasn't there a roof over the well only two seconds a go?"

"How did…?" She seemed to ask herself. I shrugged because I didn't know what else to do. She started climbing up the side of the well.

"Are you just going to leave me here?" I shouted to her.

"Just climb up, it's not hard!" She shouted back. I crossed my arms. I really was considering just sitting down and staying here, but I didn't know where here was. I followed behind her and she helped me lift myself out.

Kagome grabbed my arm and started pulling me off in an unknown direction. "Kagome! Where are you taking me?"

"We gotta talk," she said. I pulled my arm from her grasp and stopped moving.

"Fine, but I can walk by myself," she sighed and turned back around toward the direction she had been going. I looked at everything that was around me. We definitely weren't at the shrine anymore. I turned back to follow her, but she was already gone. My feet started moving before I really knew where I was going. After a lot of walking they brought me to a clearing.

"No Kagome," I mumbled to myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. I snapped my head to the side to get a better look and I wished I hadn't. There was a two-headed lizard…thing laying on the ground sleeping. I tried to back away silently, but from somewhere around me, a twig snapped. I looked down and the sound hadn't come from me. My heart beat quickened as the two-headed lizard lifted its heads up. A little girl in an orange and yellow checkered kimono appeared and went up to the lizard. She was smiling and saying something though I couldn't hear what. She was too far.

None of them had noticed me, and I felt my heart slow down to a normal pace. I took another step back and turned around only to run into something, closing my eyes as I fell to the ground. _I guess that makes up for the lack of impact at the well, _I thought. I opened my eyes to see a tall man with long silver hair standing in front of me. He had magenta stripes on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. A little green guy -that I could only say looked like a picture of an imp I once saw- carrying a staff that was at least twice his height appeared at his side. "Who are you human?" The imp asked.

I stood up and brushed myself off. "I am Suri," I said to the silver haired man in front of me.

"You do not speak to Lord Sesshomaru!" The imp shouted. I looked at him. I had a feeling that I should be scared of them, but I wasn't. I was more scared of the lizard than these two.

"Lord is it? Wouldn't have guessed," I said to the supposed Lord. I started to walk around him. "I really should be getting back to my cousin, she's probably looking for me."

"Do you even know where you're going?"

I was startled by the sound of his voice. It was even and sounded indifferent, but it had a hypnotic undertone to it. I stopped moving. "No, but I'll figure it out," I answered strongly. A small hand wrapped around mine and I looked down at the small girl that I had seen earlier.

She was smiling at me and I knelt down to face her. "It's not safe out there," she said simply and her smile dropped. She wore a serious expression and I didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Then it was her turn to look at me confusedly.

I heard the imp laugh and I faced him. "You wouldn't last long out there by yourself. Everyone knows that."

I placed my hand on the ground and picked up a rock. I threw it at him and it connected with his head. "Well excuse me for not being from around here! Wherever here is…"

"You threw a rock at me!" The imp exclaimed.

"You're lucky that's all I did," I mumbled.

The girl giggled and I smiled at her. "Lord Sesshomaru does that too," she said. "Where are you from?"

I had to think about that. I knew where I was from, but was I still there? I had no idea. "I'm from Tokyo," I said truthfully.

"Where's that?" She asked curiously.

"Um…" That I couldn't answer.

The imp snorted. "You don't even know where you're from." I stood up and glared at him.

"You're really getting on my nerves," I said.

He laughed at me. "You're just a human, what can you do to me?"

"You're just an imp, what's worth doing to you?" His jaw dropped and he turned his staff so on of the faces that were on it was facing me. Flames shot out of the mouth of the face and I looked down to the girl that was still next to me. I covered her and shielded her from the oncoming flames.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said calmly. Did he even have an emotion other than calm? The flames stopped and I looked at the little girl that I had been covering.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded. Sesshomaru walked past us and further into the clearing. I couldn't help myself as I stared after him. The imp, Jaken, scrambled to follow after him and the little girl took my hand again as she pulled me after the two. I really needed to get to Kagome. She hadn't been sick at all, not that I thought she had, but I still didn't understand where I was.

* * *

**Many years ago, I fell in love with a certain anime entitled InuYasha. It took a long time for me to once again realize that love. So, anyway, I just want to say that I have no idea how much this is going to go by the original plot line (if it is all, which it probably won't) also, it really has been a long time since I've seen most of the anime episodes, but I'm watching them again now. I apologize if anyone seems OOC as of right now. I'll try and go back and fix it later. Thank you so much for reading and please tell me what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe that she got lost. She was right behind me, I told her to follow me and she still got lost. "I am going to kill her!" I shouted as I entered Kaede's hut. Shippo hid behind Sango at my outburst and I felt bad, but I was too mad at Suri to really pay attention. "How did she even manage that?"

"What's wrong Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I lost my cousin! No, she wandered off." Why would she do that before I told her everything? Doesn't she realize what she just did? No, of course not. Suri doesn't notice when she gets herself in danger. I sighed and sat down.

"What do you mean you lost your cousin?" Inuyasha asked. How was I supposed to explain what happened?

I scratched the back of my head. "Well, you see. My cousin, Suri, kinda came through the well with me and then she wandered off on our way here."

Inuyasha smirked. "You probably won't have to worry about killing her then."

I stood up from where I sat. "I didn't even think of what I would do then! We have to find her!"

* * *

The little girl who's name I learned to be Rin was the only reason I was still alive right now. It was obvious that this Sesshomaru guy didn't like me, but he was very fond of her. I too also liked her already and it had only been a short time. A few days. Three and a half to be exact. I wonder if Kagome has been looking for me or if she just figured I was a goner. I learned the hard way what Rin and Jaken had meant by it wasn't safe to be out alone. "What are you thinking about?" Rin asked from where she walked next to me. I looked down at her and smiled.

"My cousin… and I'm a little concerned about my brother."

Her eyes lit up a little bit. "You have a brother? Is he younger than you? Do you get along?"

I laughed. "No, he's older and no, we don't get along. I hate him with a passion." She frowned a and looked down at the ground.

"Then why are you concerned?" She asked, still looking at the ground.

I took her hand in mine. "It is a very, very long story."

"Why do you two talk so much?" Jaken asked annoyed. If Sesshomaru just didn't like me, Jaken hated me and it was all because I threw that rock at him.

I put on my innocent smile. "It's because we are girls. Girls talk a lot. It's in our genes. You wouldn't understand because you are of the male persuasion. If you want, I could tell the very long story so I'm talking more?"

He shook his head, "That won't be necessary." I smiled, but all the innocence was gone.

"Then it's settled. So Rin, you really want to know the reason?" She nodded. And Jaken gave me a hostile look. I glanced at Sesshomaru. He was so quiet, but I think he was actually listening to us intently. "Well, it basically started the day I was born. He hated the fact that he wasn't going to be an only child anymore. He was never nice to me, so I was never nice to him. Then when I was ten and he was fifteen, our parents left us."

She frowned and looked sad. "What do you mean they left? Did they die?"

I shrugged. Who knows if they did or not. "They just decided that they didn't want us anymore and left us alone. As far as I know they are still alive, but I don't really care. Haruto, my brother, decided he wasn't even going to try and help us stay alive. So I did everything I could to get money for us to pay the rent and bills and buy food."

"Everything you could?" Jaken asked and I knew what he was insinuating. I took his staff from him and hit him over the head with it.

"I didn't do anything like that. I have some self respect."

"Suri, how old are you now?" Rin asked. I threw Jaken's staff at him before I answered.

"Seventeen," I answered.

She gave me a strange look. "Then shouldn't you live with your husband instead of your brother?" I tripped over a root that was on the ground. Did she really just ask me that? She knelt down next to where I fell. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and stood up. "Yeah, fine. Um, why would you think I had a husband?"

She tilted her head at me. "Because where I lived, a lot of women were married before seventeen."

I smiled at her. I still had absolutely no idea where I was, but things sure seemed to be like how they were a long time ago. "Where I'm from, we tend to wait a little longer. Usually until after high school at the earliest, but a lot of people wait until they are in their thirties, but that's not everybody…"

"Who is your cousin?" I looked toward the man that had asked the unexpected and strangely timed question. I couldn't get over his voice and his golden eyes. I couldn't think of her name. Who was my cousin again? Did I even have a cousin?

"Kagome," I finally got out. "Why? Do you know her? Do you know where she is?" I saw Jaken open his mouth as he was about to say something. I didn't care what he was going to say. I walked faster, nearly jogged until I was at his side. "Sesshomaru?"

"You ask a lot of questions," he said plainly. I pressed my lips together and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Sorry, people tell me all the time that I need to learn how to shut up," I mumbled. I cleared my throat a little. "But, do you know her?"

He didn't look at me. He hasn't since that first day I backed into him. "She's with my little brother."

I smiled and accidentally let out a giggle. "So you know where she is then?" I saw him glance at me and I felt weird for a moment until her looked away again.

"Of course."

I clenched my hands into fists. "You've known she was the one I was talking about all along didn't you?" I practically shouted.

"I suspected."

His short answers were really starting to bother me. I could tell I was getting on his last nerve, but he was also getting on mine. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Can you say sentences that are longer than two words? Or is that too complicated for your dog brain, Lord Fluffy?" I didn't know where that braveness had come from. And he obviously didn't appreciate my words.

He had grabbed me by my throat and pinned me to a tree. I struggled under his large, strong hand. "It would be wise of you to keep some thoughts to yourself." He just held me there, by my neck with my feet off the ground. I stopped struggling and just stared at him. He stared back and I had that weird feeling again. I wish I knew what it was.

"I will," I said though my air supply was being cut off. He released me and I fell to the ground. That was the most I had heard Sesshomaru say since I met him. The pain that was now in my neck was worth hearing his voice though. I stood up and joined Rin's side once again as we continued on to wherever it was that we were going. She grabbed my hand and pulled gently. Before she said anything, she yawned. It was getting late. I smiled and lifted her up.

She laid her head on my shoulder and in a matter of seconds she was asleep in my arms. I brushed some of her hair out of her face and whispered, "Sleep tight, little Rin."

* * *

**short chapter yes, but I like it :D I have no long rant to put here as per usual becasue the one I have for today would be longer than the chapter. Happy Singles Awareness Day! (To say the least)**

**Please review and give me any opinions or thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's obvious that he doesn't want me here, yet he still let's me lie though I know if he really wanted to, he could kill me easily. I don't know why he doesn't. These thoughts and ones similar have been running through my mind for as long as I've been with these three. I don't even know how long it's been now, I stopped counting after a week. No, that's not right, I stopped caring after a week. He knows Kagome and he knows where she is. It makes me so angry that he won't just tell me so I can be on my way.

I looked down at the small sleeping girl in my arms. She had taken to sleeping near me, but tonight she fell asleep while asking me about where I came from. It seems as though she never runs out of new questions to ask. I was thankful for her -in all honesty, I probably will always be. If she hadn't been there that day, I probably wouldn't still be alive today. I had to smile at her, she just had that effect on me.

I turned my head to the sight behind me. Jaken and Sesshomaru were talking about something. Occasionally I would catch something that Jaken shouted, but other than that I was completely clueless. I was sick of it. I don't care if they always put me down for being human, I am with them and I think I deserve to know what's going on. I stood up, careful not to jostle Rin to much. I placed her on the ground close to Ah-Un, and lightly brushed the hair out of her face. I turned away from them and headed toward the demon and the imp.

They stopped talking and Jaken looked at me. Every time he looked at me, it was really more of a glare. "Rin's fast asleep," I said to them, completely ignoring Jaken's look. That really wasn't hard to do though.

"Then go back to her," Jaken said rudely. I wanted to kick him, but I restrained myself.

I nodded. "I will. I was just wondering what you two were discussing…" Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at me. He always looked at me strangely when I wasn't rude. His expression never really changed, but the look in his eyes did.

"It's none of your concern," he said.

"It is!" I accidentally shouted. I looked back at Rin to make sure she was still sleeping, thankfully she hadn't moved. "It is though," I tried in a hushed tone.

"How so?" He asked. I was thrown off by his question. He had a point that it really wasn't my concern, I was just nosey. How could I say that though? I couldn't.

I crossed my arms and sighed. "Fine, it's not, but when are we going to see my cousin? I do have to go home eventually."

A knowing smirk crossed his lips and he simply made a thoughtful sound. I practically growled at him as I started to turn away. He pulled me back by my wrist before I had fully turned and I didn't understand why. Then I looked over my shoulder. There were at least three demons and they were looking at Rin. Ah-Un would protect her, but even that knowledge wasn't good enough for me. I wriggled my wrist out of Sesshomaru's grip and went to the still sleeping child.

I wasn't thinking. Kagome, Grandpa, and Aunt Maki would always joke about that being both my best and worst attribute. In this instance however, all I could think about was protecting Rin. Ah-Un was awake and shielding her as best he could, it wasn't good enough. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up off the ground just as Ah-Un fell. He would have landed on her had I not been there.

Then I became fully aware of the advancing demons, two of the three were coming toward me. I pulled Rin closer to me and covered as much of her as I could. I was scared, terrified really, but I tried to act brave. Mostly because Rin had woken up, I couldn't let her know how scared I was. One of the Demons lashed out and hit my arm. I wasn't sure who it was going after anymore, but I wouldn't let them get her.

I closed my eyes as I saw the other rear back in an attack. It never came. I opened my eye slightly and saw that Sesshomaru had taken care of all of them. I wanted to thank him, but only one thought was able to get out in the open. "What took so long? Were just going to let them kill me?"

He looked at me over his shoulder. He always seemed to do that. "You're bleeding," he said. I looked at my arm and sure enough I was, a lot.

I shrugged as best I could while still holding onto Rin. "So, it's just a scratch, it'll heal." I knelt down and placed Rin on the ground. She didn't let go of me though.

"That's not just a scratch," she said in a low voice. I took her face between my hands and gave her a smile. She didn't smile back, she looked concerned.

"Rin, I'm fine." She still didn't look assured. I brushed her hair back and tucked it behind her ear. "More importantly, are you alright?" She nodded slowly. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at me, her brown eyes were full understanding. I however, was very confused. "You saved me!" She said excitedly with a laugh.

"Not really, I would have just prolonged the inevitable. Lord Fluffy here saved us," I said as my eyes rose to meet his threatening gaze. I just smiled. Then I looked back down at Rin. "You should try and get some more sleep, Rin." She nodded and skipped over to Ah-Un. He watched her approach. I watched as she settled herself down on to the grass next to him, much how she had been only mere moments ago.

"Why did you do that?" I tore my gaze from the resting girl to look at Sesshomaru. He wasn't looking over his shoulder at me which was strange.

"Do what?" I turned my arm and examined my wound. It wasn't too bad, just very bloody. Definitely not fatal in the least. "If you're talking about that Lord Fluffy thing, it's just a joke." I didn't wait for him to answer and I turned away from him toward the stream that we had stopped by. I was thankful for the running water and that it wasn't a lake or a pond. I sat down on my knees at the bank and leaned over to dip my arm into the cool water. I watched as the now semi-dry blood washed away.

"You protected Rin," I heard him say.

I nodded and laughed slightly. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I pulled my arm out of the water and tried to dry it by wiping the water off on my pant leg. I turned my head to look at him fully. He didn't seem to have an answer for me because he didn't say anything. "She's only a child, she hasn't had a chance to live yet, I'm older. Her life is more important than mine." To me that seemed like the simplest idea in the world, but that wasn't the case with him.

He said nothing more as he turned and walked off somewhere. For once, I didn't really care where he was going. I had an actually conversation -sort of- with him. That was good enough for me. I stood up and went to Rin. I sat on the grass next to her and she put her head in my lap. She smiled at me. "I think you're important."

I smiled back at her. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She abruptly closed her eyes and I ran my fingers through her hair as I softly hummed a random tune.

* * *

Inuyasha held onto Tetsusaiga as he faced the demon. He had told us to run, but I needed to help. I held onto my bow and aimed an arrow for the jewel shard that was implanted in the demons chest. I released the arrow. I couldn't help but wonder if Suri has run into a demon that possessed a shard of the Shikon jewel. I didn't pay attention as Inuyasha killed the demon and retrieved the shard.

Suri has been on my mind too often lately. It's been nearly three weeks and no matter how many times Inuyasha would say that she is probably dead, something in me told me she wasn't. I wouldn't accept that she was dead until I saw her myself. "Are you thinking about her again?"

I turned my head to see Sango approaching me. I nodded and let out a sigh. "I can't help it." Shippo and Miroku came up to us next and looked at me. "What?"

"What's she like?" Shippo asked curiously. I smiled as I thought about how annoying my cousin could be, but how caring she was at the same time.

"We don't have time for story time," Inuyasha said as he finally joined our group. In his hand he held the shard. I took it from him and placed it in the vial with the others. Now that I think about it, Suri's a lot like Inuyasha.

I didn't feel like arguing with him, mostly because he had a point. "Fine, I'll walk and talk." He grunted in response and started walking. Shippo jumped onto my shoulder.

"Her name is Suri right?" He asked. I nodded. "Is she nice?"

I laughed and had to think of how to word my answer. "Mostly. She has her bad days, but yeah, I would say she's nice."

"What else is she like?" He asked again.

I smiled. "Well, she's a little pushy and she doesn't always think. She always put other people before herself, even if she hates the person. Like her brother, she hates him more than anything, but she still does everything she can to help him out."

"Help him with what?" Sango asked.

"Seven years ago her parents left her and her older brother behind all alone. She was ten and even then she realized that she needed to do something so they could afford to live in their apartment. She found ways to make money by helping other people in her building with odd jobs. Mom and Gramps offered to have them move in or to help with their rent, but Suri refused even then. She's too proud to ever ask for help."

"That doesn't seem like a reason to hate him," Miroku stated.

I nodded in agreement. "That's not the reason, not really. He was fifteen when they left and he had already had a job. He quit and started just laying around the house not helping with anything anymore. He relied on his little sister for everything. She brought home money and went shopping. Suri never showed that any of it affected her though. She went on as though everything was exactly the same."

"Why?" Shippo asked. "Why would he do that? Why would she let him?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I've accepted that I'll never fully understand how my cousins think, but I know Suri always has good intentions. When she's being serious. She likes to joke around a lot."

"What does she look like?" Shippo asked once again.

I closed my eyes as I pictured her. "She has light brown hair that is just a little shorter than mine, her eyes are a darker brown. She's about," I put my hand up a few inches over my head, "that tall." I opened my eyes and looked at the young fox demon on my shoulder. It looked as if he was trying to picture her in his mind.

"We'll find her Kagome," he said reassuringly.

* * *

**I hope everyone likes this chapter. I was a little stuck, but then one of my best friends inspired me with only one little part... who knew that was all it took? xD So I really want to thank her (again :D)**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

My body has been yelling at me for a shower. I really wished that wherever we are had heard of the shower. Just getting my body wet and scrubbing without soap didn't cut it anymore. I couldn't complain about wanting to go home either; I didn't want Jaken to know that I wanted to go home that badly and whenever I brought up wanting to go home around Rin, she would look at me with puppy-dog eyes causing me to instantly shut my mouth. Sesshomaru went off somewhere a few days ago and has yet to return. I wonder if it is a bad thing that I miss him when he's gone, especially since it's not like he says much when he is here.

"Suri," Rin said softly. I looked at her. She was riding on Ah-Un's back, mostly because it was getting late, late meant dark, and dark meant nothing was necessarily safe. Normally, I would just carry her, but I couldn't bring myself to hold her close while I was in the mind-set of wanting to go home.

"Yes Rin?" I asked her. She smiled at me, but didn't say anything. "Get some sleep. It's late." She shut her eyes and laid her head down. I smiled and couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. Despite the dislike I feel toward my on brother, I've grown to consider Rin like my little sister.

A rustle in the bushes beside us brought me out of my thoughts. I turned my head and in a way prepared myself to do whatever necessary to protect the little girl. I heard a humorless chuckle as Sesshomaru appeared out of the brush. I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest letting out a huff. "I don't see what was worth a chuckle," I said to him while looking at a "sleeping" Rin.

"You really thought you could fight off any potential danger," Jaken scoffed. "I think that's pretty humorous." I looked at him.

"Wanna know what I think is pretty humorous?" He rolled his eyes at me, but I went on anyway. "Watching you get kicked so hard you go flying," I finished with narrowed eyes.

"As if you could really do that," he said matter-of-factually. I reared my leg back.

"How much do you want to bet?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He actually cowered behind Sesshomaru's leg. It was fun messing with him. It was literally the most entertaining thing that I could do. I turned my attention to Sesshomaru who had walked away from Jaken, leaving him wide open for me to kick. I didn't and instead followed behind him. I practically had to jog to keep up. "Did you kill anything while you were gone?"

He didn't answer me. I crossed my arms again. "Why do you do that?" I dropped my arms and looked at him. He was side-glancing at me and I was struck by the gold of his eyes. After a few days of not seeing them, I forgot just how gold they really were.

I almost forgot that he had asked me something. "Do what?" He was silent for a moment and I thought he wasn't going to answer me. It's not like that would be the first time.

"Cross your arms like that," he said finally. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I've just always done it, I guess." He didn't say anything more and I didn't either. I had Ah-Un stop for a second so I could climb on next to Rin.

I woke up to the feel of the sun on my cheeks and also to a strange, yet somehow familiar, song being sung by an old man. I sat up and stared after him. He was further ahead than us and was wearing a large sunhat to keep the sun off of him. He lifted his hand up to hold the hat closer to his head. It was a familiar gesture. Something that my dad always did when he would wear a hat on a sunny day. "Closer to the scalp, less chance of sunburn," he say. That man wasn't my dad though. It was, however someone that I knew. I hopped off of Ah-Un faster than I thought possible and ran to the man.

"Where are you going?" I heard Jaken and Rin call after me, though not at the same time. I ignored them and kept going toward the singing man.

"Excuse me," I said as I taped on his shoulder. He turned around quickly and gripped something at his wrist. He released it and placed his hand down at his side as he seemed to asses that I was of no threat to him.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a kind smile. He had a lot of wrinkles, especially around his eyes. They didn't make him look older, if anything they made him look more wise.

I messed with the black bracelet on my wrist as I thought of what to say. "I'm not really sure... Are you, by any chance, Izanagi Katsu?" I asked, hopeful.

He nodded. "Yes I am and who are you?" Of course he wouldn't recognize me. I haven't seen him since I was six.

"Suri Katsu, your granddaughter," I stated. He looked surprised, then relieved, then worried, all in a matter of seconds.

He laughed, just a small giggle (if I had to name it). "Your father would not like that you are here..." He mumbled to himself. I felt an instant wave of excitement wash over me. My dad was here? I'll get to see him again? I wanted to ask him all of these things, but I couldn't make my voice or my mouth work together to form the words. "I'm a little surprised as to how you got here," he said louder and directed toward me.

A nervous laughed sounded from my lips. I silently cursed my voice for choosing that sound to be one of the first responses. "Kagome pulled me down a well and then we ended up here. Since then, I've been traveling with them," I gestured behind me expecting them all to still be back where I had run off from. I tensed when I felt my fingers brush against something soft and furry.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru," Grandpa said. I dropped my hand to my side and turned so I could see both of them.

Sesshomaru nodded to my grandpa. "Lord Izanagi." And I thought I was confused before. I put my hands on my forehead and sat down on the ground. So, I was in a strange place where my grandfather is a "Lord" and demons run about. Yeah, that totally makes sense.

"Are you alright Suri?" Grandpa asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I laughed and I sounded a bit hysterical to be honest.

I nodded though, once my laughter subsided. "I'm fine. Just very very confused." I looked up at him and he was smiling. Smiling at my confusion, that sounded like something my family member would do to me. "You are a terrible old man," I grumbled. He laughed then, again more of a giggle really.

"As I recall, you were quite the terrible child." I scoffed at him. "Were you not the one that nearly got kicked out of both elementary and high school for getting into fights?"

I started at Sesshomaru's shoes as I remembered that first fight I got into during second grade. I accidentally broke a kids arm. I would have gotten expelled had it not been a kid that was twice my size and age. "He deserved to get his arm broken," I told the shoes. I met Grandpa's eyes. "Plus, Dad didn't seem to mind."

He smiled again. "No, if I remember correctly, he laughed and said good job." I laughed then, I forgot how much he was like Dad. It makes sense though, he is his father after all.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here anyway?" His face suddenly went serious. He took my hands and pulled me up to my feet. He touched the bracelet on my wrist and compared it to his own. They were perfectly identical except that his was more worn.

"Suri, have you ever taken this bracelet off?" I watched as the slightly frayed edges of my bracelet blew in the gentle breeze. I shook my head. "Not even once?" I shook my head again. He seemed concerned about that.

"Should I have?" He shook his head vigorously. "Then why'd you look so worried that I hadn't?"

He pointed to the bracelet, completely ignoring my question. "That's black onyx. It is believed that because it is a black stone, it can be used to create invisibility." I laughed.

"That's just a myth. We're clearly not invisible."

I was surprised when he actually said something about my comment. I thought he hadn't been listening to me. "Not invisible in the you can't see me sense, but in the you can't see the real me sense." He lost me again. "Take the bracelet off and you will see."

I clutched my wrist in my hand and looked at Sesshomaru. I don't know why I looked to him, but I did. I also looked to Rin, she seemed curious as to what was going on. In all honesty, so I was I. I didn't know why he wanted me to take it off. I untied to the strings that have held the bracelet to my wrist and pulled it off. I closed my eyes, not knowing what was going to happen. Maybe I was expecting the world to crumble beneath my feet.

Of course that didn't happen. I didn't feel anything happen. I opened my eyes and everything looked brighter. I blinked a few times figuring it was because I just had my eyes closed. "Am I supposed to feel different?" I asked as I looked to Grandpa. His eyes were wide and (big surprise) I didn't understand why. The breeze picked up slightly and blew my hair into my face. I brushed it away without thinking much of it. Then I noticed the color. I held the strands of my once light brown hair between my fingers. It had darkened to a black that had a hint of purple and blue to it.

Let's just say, I now understood why he looked so surprised.

Suddenly, I heard a strange sound. I couldn't even guess as to what it was. Rin giggled and apologized. "What was that?" I asked her.

She smiled. "I guess I'm just a little hungry."

"Wait, that was your stomach? It sounded like it was right in my ear." I pointed to my ear and realized it wasn't on the side of my head. I clutched my face. "Oh my God, my ears are gone!" I heard Grandpa clear his throat and as I looked at him, he pointed to the top of his head in a way someone would point to their teeth if you had something stuck in them. I reached my hand up and ran my hand over my head until I felt something furry. At first I thought I had touched Sesshomaru again, but then I thought that ridiculous thought through. Why would he be on the top of my head and why could I fell both the furriness and my hand? "Are these my ears?" I asked excitedly.

He nodded and I let out a giggle. "And you have a tail!" Jaken called. I stopped giggling and reached behind me. I had almost the same reaction with the tail as I had with the ears.

I stopped feeling my tail and faced my grandpa again. I crossed my arms and got serious for once. "So, why do I have black hair, a tail, and... strange ears?"

He smiled again. "Not just that, but you also have better hearing, sight, and smell."

I groaned in frustration. "Yeah, I noticed that. What I am asking, is why?"

He laughed, "You're a demon. A leopard demon to be exact." I scoffed and tied my bracelet back on. I had enough sense to know that by putting it back on I would go back to normal. "You just saw proof, how can you deny that?"

I shook my head. "I didn't see anything. I don't want to be a cat demon, I want to find Kagome."

"Technically, you are a leopard demon," he pointed out. "And a strong one at that."

Okay, that peaked my interest a little bit. Grandpa seemed to notice.

"The way to tell the strength of a leopard demon is by their coloring. The darker their hair, the stronger they are."

"So that means...?"

"You're probably one of the strongest leopard demons I have ever laid my eyes on and you have only ever removed the bracelet that hides your strength once. Even as a human you are capable of handling things that anyone else would have buckled under." He looked over his shoulder to someplace behind him. "I have to go now." He turned and started running toward wherever it was that he was going. I wanted to follow him and hear more.

I turned around and looked at Jaken. "So what was that about me just being a human?" I asked him with a smile that I'm sure wasn't too friendly.

* * *

**Well hello there! It has been an amazing week though it is only tuesday. Sunday I got Pokemon Black it is amazing and to any Pokemon lovers out there with an extra 40 dollars laying around I suggest it. (And yes, I named my starter Sesshomaru...). Yesterday, I finally got a much needed new laptop that I love! And today, I overslept and missed school, but I got this chapter done xD That a;; makes for a wonderful start to a week. Well that and knowing Spring Break is the week after next week. I'm so excited xD**

**Now that I am done telling you all about why things are going pretty good, please leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter or how your week is going or both while you're at it ^^**

**I love you all! Thank you for reading :D**


End file.
